


She Doesn't Feel The Same Way

by Streep_parrilla92



Category: swan queen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streep_parrilla92/pseuds/Streep_parrilla92
Summary: Some things just are not meant to be.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	She Doesn't Feel The Same Way

She found herself on the mansions front door step. She honestly had no idea she was going to come here. She lifts her hand up to knock on the door, pulling her hand back a little but then knocks three times.

A few seconds later the brunette opens the door, looking confused.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" She looks the blonde up and down

She shrugged her shoulders "I need to talk to you."

Regina's face falls, mouth opening a little. She has some sort of idea what this may be about. She steps aside, motioning for the blonde to come in. She shuts the door, turning around to look at those emerald green eyes "What is this about?" She asks, crossing her arms, eyes looking up the stairs and back at Emma

She opens and closes her mouth, debating to say the truth or cover it up with a lie. She notices the brunettes eyes look up the stairs and back at her. Her eyes widen, looking at the stairs and back into those chocolate brown eyes. Fearing the answer to her question.

"Is he here?"

She uncrosses her arms, looking at the blonde with so much sympathy.

"Yes. Why wouldn't he be here? He's my future husband."

Emma takes a step forward, her eyes begging Regina. "Regina, please. Don't go through with this."

The brunette looks down, her hair covering her face "Why do you care so much, Emma? I love him! He's my true love."

Emma's hands fly up in the air "FUCK THE PIXIE DUST! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO BELIEVE THAT SHIT?" A tear slipping down her cheek

"Lower your voice" she seethes "This is not why you are here. Why are you here?" Angry eyes look into those sad emerald green ones

She swallows hard "Please don't marry him." 

She looks away from the blonde, trying to keep her emotions in check "Emma" she whispers "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you!" She finally admitted "I've been in love with you for I don't know how long." She looks at the brunette, who is standing there with a sad expression. She closed the space between them. "You can't tell me you don't feel the same way."

Their faces are inches apart. A tear slips down Regina's cheek, looking up at Emma with an unreadable expression, moving away from Emma

"I don't love you, Emma!" She says without any emotion

Emma's heart shatters, she tries so hard not to cry but here she is crying in front of Regina. She feels so dumb. She shouldn't of said anything. A part of her knew she didn't but it was worth a shot.

"I..." She wipes at her face, angrily "I should go"

"Emma." She whispers "I'm sorry. I wish I felt-"

Emma shakes her head, interrupting her "Save the speech. I don't want your sympathy." She looks at Regina, more tears slipping down her cheeks "I will always love you, Regina. I can't stay here. I'm leaving Storybrooke."

"You don't need to do that. You can't leave Henry."

Emma smiles faintly "He will understand. I'll be back to see him and my parents. I just... I don't want to see you." She turns around to open the door, crying and looking back at Regina "I wish you all of the happiness." She turns back around, walking out of the mansion, sobbing to her car.

Regina stands in her foyer, looking at the door with tears slipping down her cheeks. She wipes them away, shaking it off, turning around and is face to face with Robin staring right into her eyes.

She smiles faintly at him. She knows he just heard every word because the look on his face is so many emotions.

Emma has no idea where she is going. She opened up her heart and now it's shattered in Regina's foyer. She had so much hope that it blinded her. She's hurt and angry. She needs to leave this town and when she sees the town line, she's filled with mixed emotions.

She will get better. Maybe not now maybe not ever but she has to start somewhere. She looks in her review mirror, looking at the town she is leaving behind.

She never felt the same way and someday that will be okay.


End file.
